death of a SOLDIER
by Sam O'toole
Summary: Zack fair and my oc escape captivity and well you'd have to read the rest to find out. this is my 2nd only fan fic please enjoy


Fatal fantasy

My name is Alara Strife I'm part of the elite group known as SOLDIER I'm 22 and have been in it since I was 17. My boyfriend is named Zack Fair he is 23 and has been in SOLDIER since he was 16. We were ambushed by the group called ShinRa and have been in their captivity for 3 years now they keep doing testing on us and I'm not doing too good. I barely get to see Zack but when I do its never for long. Today I feel like its going to be different I saw Zack for around an hour and he told me that he'd get us out even if it cost him his life. Then they came and dragged me back to my cell. About an hour later I heard machine guns firing and I knew that it was happening. My cell door was sliced in half and I saw Zack standing with his buster blade out and I ran to him and threw my arms around him. We ran out of the building and into a vast desert. I couldn't believe that I was outside without someone with a gun guarding me it felt great. We ran until we found a road and soon we saw a truck I flagged it down and told the driver that we needed a ride to Midgar. Luckily that was where the driver was going. Zack and I climbed into the back of the truck and settled in for the ride about 20 minutes later Zack stood up and started talking to the driver and looked ahead of the truck and tackled me while yelling "get down" that's when I heard the gunshot. I felt Zack jerk and I knew he was hit he got off of me and I noticed his shoulder was bleeding. He winced and groaned the driver pulled to the side of the road and Zack yelled "Alara we need to stop and fight" I was terrified. Zack pulled out a small gun blade and handed it to me. We walked around a large rock formation and we were met by a blood chilling sight hundreds if not thousands of ShinRa soldiers were poised for battle me and Zack looked at each other before I felt a sharp pain in my head and I blacked out. When I woke up I heard a blood chilling scream and I immediately thought about Zack and I knew he had knocked me out in order to take on the army himself then I heard one more gunshot.

Then I heard the sound of a helicopter and I ran towards the area where I heard the gunshots I ran past many bodies either dying or already dead. I saw blood on the ground and I thought "oh god no please don't let that be Zack's blood." Then on a cliffs edge I saw a body in what looked to be like SOLDIER uniform. As I got closer I saw the spiky black hair and my heart sank. I knew then that it was Zack. I collapsed next to him and saw that his chest was riddled with bullet holes there were too many to count and he was bleeding badly. He groaned and I saw the bullet wound in his head. I said "Zack hang in there please." He looked up at me and said "No one can save me I'm too badly hurt." He coughed up blood and I felt helpless I gently pulled him into my lap trying not to jostle him too much. I said "I can't lose you my life won't be the same." Zack said "Alara baby you can live without me it'll be hard at first but it'll get better with time." I started sobbing because I knew that he was dying and that nobody would be able to save him. I said in between sobs "you promised me we'd become a family once we escaped." Zack said "I know Alara and I'm sorry that I broke that promise. I love you more than anything baby." He gently wiped my tears and I gently grabbed his hand and kissed it. I heard the engine of a dirt bike and saw someone in a SOLDIER uniform riding towards us. When the driver cut the engine and got off of his bike I saw that it was Kadaj who was Zack's best friend. As Kadaj walked towards us he saw all of the blood and grabbed his phone out and spoke rapidly into it. I knew even without hearing the conversation that he was calling for help when he hung up he walked to Zack's side and knelt by him. Kadaj said "hey Zack how are you doing buddy?" Zack said "well other than having a bunch of bullets in my chest I'm just peachy." Kadaj said "hang in there Zack help is on the way." Zack said "I'm not going to make it. I'm so tired." I said "baby if you fall asleep you might not wake up." He said "I know but I'm in so much pain and I can hardly breathe." He coughed up even more blood which I wiped away gently. I thought of all that we had been through and I couldn't believe that he was practically giving up after tasting freedom for the first time in 3 years. Zack looked at Kadaj and asked "how did you know where we were?" kadaj replied I heard the helicopter and thought that you guys might have escaped. So I came to help you." Zack said "Alara baby I'm sorry for everything. Kadaj take care of Alara for me." He took one last shuddering breath and died with a slight smile on his face. Kadaj and I waited for the helicopter to come and when it did there was nothing they could do for Zack he was gone. I let out a choked scream and was dragged away by Kadaj fighting him all the way. They took Zack by helicopter back to Midgar. Kadaj said "Alara everything is going to be okay I promise."


End file.
